Maddie's Adventures In Gravity Falls
by HopeLifeLove
Summary: Mabel and Dipper's older sister Maddie was looking forward to a summer full of adventure. However, Gravity Falls may be more than she bargained for. With a strange recurring dream haunting her every moment will she see the summer through while keeping her siblings safe? (Cover art by me, rated T for fantasy violence)
1. A New Adventure

**Alright folks welcome to round two! To new readers welcome, I hope you enjoy the story and you can skip to the end of this. To old readers welcome back. I have updated several things and changed several others to fit with the story I have planned (I have a plan, shocking, I know) however, some things have remined the same or very similar so until we are past what I had updated before I had to revamp. I hope you stick along for the ride! I will update at least once a month, but most likely more chapters will release. However, I am a student so my update schedule can and will be strongly dictated by my work/school schedule. With all that said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer Song! I don't own gravity falls, this isn't very long, yeah!**

'I love my siblings; I love my siblings' the mantra had become far to familiar over the past hour.

Normally I adored long car rides. I could lean back, blare my music, and watch the world fly by. However, my headphones had been confiscated before I was shoved onto the bus for a surprise trip to Gravity Falls. Ducking, I sighed as yet another balled up piece of paper flew over my head. Where Mabel got all her energy I will never know. I think she was blessed by the sugar gods as a baby. Speaking- err thinking? Thinking of which I could feel her set her sights on me when Dipper refused to look up from his book.

"Hey Maaaddie-" Mabel bounced into the seat next to me, "I'm bored."

"That's nice"

"Entertain me!" Mabel exclaimed, latching onto my arm.

"Mabel, honey" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand. "Didn't you pack your knitting stuff?"

"I already finished a sweater!" She pulled the finished product out of nowhere.

"I'm bored" I read, shaking my head, "really Mabs?"

"Dipper won't look up from his book!" Mabel defended her actions, releasing my arm to cross hers. "Can you at least tell me a little about Gravity Falls?"

"There's not much to tell, I was pretty little last time I was here" I tugged at my bracelet, noting that Dipper was listening as well.

"There must be something!" Mabel's eyes lit up and she jumped up, "Or are you hiding something, like a _boyfriend_!"

"Mabel sit down you're going to get hurt." I was to used to Mabel's insistence that I had a secret boyfriend.

"You didn't deny it!"

"Mabel sit down!"

"Ugh- fine" Mabel sat down, sticking her tongue out, "I will find out your secrets one day."

Dipper rolled his eyes and returned to his book and I couldn't blame him.

"Your boyfriend aside" I swatted her playfully, "do you think there'll be any cute boys there!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Sometimes Mabel could have such a one-track mind. I hope I never went through this faze.

"Nope, everyone is super ugly"

Mabel gave me the most scandalized look. "Maddie! How could you say such a thing!"

"Well, as the resident expert on Gravity Falls, what I say goes" I puffed myself up in mock importance. "Isn't that right Dipper?"

"Whatever you say Maddie," He didn't even glance up from his book.

Mabel's smile turned cunning "Hey Dip-dop, youshouldputyourbookdownandtalktous!"

"Sure Ma- wait!"

It was to late for Dipper as Mabel lept from my seat and pulled the book from his hands.

"Sorry bro-bro" Mabel grinned holding the book above her head, "but your word is your bond."

"But it was just getting good" Dipper muttered slumping in his seat and I snorted back a laugh. "Traitor."

"Come'on Dipper, we're almost-"

Mabel went flying as the bus slammed on its breaks and I braced myself on the seat in front of me. A thumb popped up from the floor.

"I am okay!"

"Everyone off for Gravity Falls!"

Mabel sprung to her feet, grabbing her luggage and dashing off the bus before I could blink. I sighed, grabbing my own bags, smiling fondly. They may drive me crazy, but I love them more than anything. It was a pleasant day outside and I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. I had always loved the smell of nature, although the smell of the bus was tainting it a little. I pulled out my camera and snapped a quick photo of Dipper and Mabel before they could notice.

"Maddie!" Dipper squeaked, glaring at my camera as it printed the photo.

"I couldn't help myself, you both looked so happy."

They truly had. There was something about this place that just felt right, and I could tell the twins felt it too. Suddenly there was a flash of smoke and I coughed as some of it seeped into my lungs. Fading it reveled an older man posing.

"Hello kids, welcome to Gravity Falls!"

"Grunkle Stan?" He looked a lot different than the photos we had seen, though I guess age can change a person.

"The one and only!" Stan's eyes looked sad for a second, but it disappeared so quickly I almost missed it. "Let's get you settled into the shack, the sooner you're settled, the sooner I can use you for unpaid labor!"

"This is so exciting!" Mabel was rocking on her toes and I shared a look with Dipper.

"This is weird" I muttered to Dipper and he nodded, staring at the man that would be our guardian for the rest of the summer.

The shack lived up to its name, though I could tell it was well taken care of. After a short tour, which led to a mental tally of health code violations we where shown our room. Now, I love my siblings, but I was not going to share a room with them for an entire summer.

"Grunkle Stan, are you sure you don't have another room I could use?"

"Nope!" He grinned, heading back down the stairs, "Once you're done unpacking meet me downstairs!"

"Okay," I placed my hands together, "Ground rules time."

"Maddie!" Mabel groaned flopping onto a bed. "Do we have to?"

"You'll thank me later." I pulled out a pen and some paper.

"I agree with Maddie on this one Mabel, I really don't want glitter in my hair again," Dipper shuddered, and I fully agreed.

"Rule one, no glitter in the room."

"What!" Mabel shot up, "That's not fair!"

"It's two to one Mabel, sorry"

"But why!"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my hair, watching as glitter fell to the floor.

"Glitter war. 2007- ring any bells?"

Mabel pouted but didn't say anything more.

"How do you still have glitter in your hair?" Dipper looked really perplexed.

"Magic."

"Right." Dipper moved to the bed across from Mabel's and began to unpack.

"Can we do this later?" Mabel gave me a pleading look, "I really just wanna unpack."

"Fine, but we will get to it later."

"Deal!" Mabel shot up and opened her suitcase, sweaters flying everywhere.

"How did you even- you know what- nope, not gonna ask" I moved to get to work on my side of the room.

I could do quite a few things and glancing at my bag I got a brilliant idea.

"I'll be right back!" I ran downstairs, looking for a certain old man.

"Wow, done unpacking already?" Grunkle Stan sounded impressed.

"Nope, do you have any rope I could use?"

"Finally get tired of your siblings?"

"Yep, gonna string the from the celling by their toes"

Grunkle Stan snorted and gestured behind him, "should be some behind the counter, knock yourself out."

"Thanks!" I grabbed the rope and dashed back upstairs.

Mabel had already started putting up her posters and Dipper had unpacked several of his books. I jumped over to the corner and looped the rope around some hooks in the wall. I unzipped my bag and pulled out an extra blanket I had packed and threw it over the top, creating a sealed off area. I pulled out the photo I had snapped earlier and taped it to the wall, which I fully intended to fill before the end of the summer. Smiling I stepped back, admiring my work. This would do and it was only for the summer.

"There, now the chances of me hanging you from the celling by your toes has dropped dramatically."

"Maddie you scare me sometimes," Dipper glanced up from the same book from earlier.

"I'll take it!" I grinned and Dipper just returned to his book.

Quickly I finished unpacking and putting things in their place. By the time both Mabel and I had finished it had cooled down a lot, so I grabbed my flannel and herded the twins' downstairs. Stan was organizing some stock and for the first time I took in the Mystery Shack. It looked as much of a rip off as it was, but there was something charming about it, nonetheless.

"Bout time you all finished, help me finish stocking then we can head into town for dinner."

Dipper and Mabel rushed to help, both just realizing how hungry they were. Between the four of us, although Grunkle Stan didn't do much, the work went by quickly and soon we were looking at a fully stocked gift shop.

"Food, food, food, food" Mabel and Dipper began to chant, and I shook my head fondly.

"Alright- jeez you'd think I was starving you."

One slightly nerve-wracking drive later we arrived at what I hoped wasn't our stop.

"Everyone out" and there went my hopes.

Surprisingly, the food was pretty good. Though with the twins' antics it was hard to think to long on the taste. Before long our stomachs where full and I could see Mabel's eye slowly shutting, I reached over and shook her shoulder gently and she turned to me with half asleep eyes and I tried not to coo.

"Can you make it to the car?" she nodded, and we all made our way out.

Somehow, I managed to get both the twins up the stairs and into bed with no accidents and collapsed into my own with a content sigh. Rolling to my side I grinned slightly. Gravity Falls, huh? This was going to be a fun summer.


	2. Boy Craze

**Hello, it's time for a new update! It's finals week, and a certain disease has made it even more worrisome, so the next chapter after this may be a little delayed, but that's a small possibility. Any-who I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

I blinked blurry eyes open slowly. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. Sitting up I stretched out my arms, humming happily when my bac popped. I shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood up yawning. I pushed aside my curtain and noticed that I was the only one left upstairs. I heard Mabel's voice downstairs so downwards I shuffled. A little more awake now I took in the scene before me. Dipper was sitting in a chair once again engrossed in his book, completely ignoring an upside-down Mabel.

"Come on Dipper, put your stupid book down and come explore with me!" Mabel slipped and fell to the floor with a small oomph.

"You okay Mabs?"

"Maddie!" Mabel righted herself and rushed up to me. "Tell Dipper that exploring the town is going to be so much more fun than reading all day!"

"And tell Mabel that I don't want to be dragged around everywhere so she can gawk at boys." Dipper turned the page.

"Dipper…" He wasn't wrong, but Mabel also had a point. "Alright, compromise, we head now, but at around one-ish we come back and Mabel will let Dipper read in peace. Sound good?"

"Yes!" Mabel dashed upstairs to get dressed, "Come on Maddie!"

"Fine," Dipper marked his page and slowly put his book aside.

"Thank you"

(Theme song)

Ten minutes later Mabel had managed to harass three separate guys. Make that four, I gripped the back of her sweater while the terrified guy ran away.

"Wait! Did I mention I'm adorable!"

"Mabel, don't you think you're being a little forward?"

"Nope!"

I let go of her sweater and threw my hands in the air.

"I give up!"

"Come on Maddie, haven't you ever been in love?"

"Mabel, you've said like what- three words to some of these guys, you haven't had time to fall for any of them."

"But-"

"Ugh- Mabel just listen to Maddie, you're being ridiculous!" Dipper scratched his arm and I smacked his hand away.

"No- I need to find my one true love!"

"Mabel." I finally got serious, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Mabel, you do not need a guy to have a fun summer, look at me, I'm single and I'm happy to be here with my two-favorite people."

"But all the guys at home are stupid, so I have to find someone here"

"Mabel, honey, if you feel you need to find someone that badly, you have all summer, but I think you've traumatized the local boys enough, and we did promise Dipper some quite time with his book."

"I know" Mabel slumped.

"How about we have a girls night, I'll even let you paint my nails" I mentally winced, I hated having my nails done, but if it would get Mabel home and happy and give Dipper his reading time then it was worth it.

"Really?" Mabel's eye lit up.

"Really, let's head back to the shack."

One race later, which I won, we were back at the shack. Dipper headed back to his chair and I was pulled upstairs. Mabel dug out her bag of nail polish and grinned wildly at me.

"Nothing to crazy please" Mabel could be surprisingly good with colors if she wanted to be.

"Don't worry sis, now put on this blindfold"

"Those words should not share a sentence"

"Trust me?"

"Fine" I tied a shirt loosely around my eyes and let Mabel have her way.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt Mabel untying the blindfold.

"Close your eyes!"

"Alright- jeez you're bossy today"

I heard Mabel move around in front of me and I shifted anxiously.

"Okay- open them!"

I opened my eyes and was pleasantly surprised. They were a simple teal that shone like an old car. Nothing over that top, I gave Mabel a happy smile.

"Not bad, where did you get this polish?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

We both laughed and motioned for the nail polish bag. Mabel handed it to me, and I couldn't help but wonder where she got all of them. I dug through the bag and pulled a nice light pink. We spent the rest of the evening laughing and just having a great time. Settling into bed for the night I gave one last look at my nails, which I had already managed to chip. I gave a sleepy laugh, slowly letting myself drift off to sleep.

It was way too bright, was my first thought. My second was that it smelt to fresh, the twin's and my room smelt a little musty. Opening my eyes, I had to blink a few times, I was outside. I went to stand, only to realize that my body was much smaller than it had been when I went to bed. Looking down I recognized my outfit from an old photo sitting on the bookshelf in the living room. This was what I wore when I was in Gravity Falls as a kid, but why was I-

The ground shook and I stumbled, my new height making it much harder to stand. Almost against my will my eyes were drawn to the forest, where a form was starting to form. I didn't feel afraid though. Just curious. I stood and made my way towards the woods, stumbling several times. A hand, I could barely make out, beckoned me forward and I reached forward, about to cross into the forest when I fell.

I shot awake, now on the floor. That must have been why I felt that in the dream. What was going on in the dream again? Must not have been very memorable. I peeked under the curtain and noted that the twins' where still asleep, so I quietly got up and decided to get around for the day. I paused in the bathroom, glancing in the mirror. My brown hair was a mess and my eyes where bloodshot. I slumped into the shower, feeling much more alive when I stepped out. I could hear movement upstairs. I quickly got dressed and headed back into the room, braiding back my hair as I walked. A few short pieces fell into my face and I sighed tiredly. I had tried bangs a few months back, but they were too much effort, so I decided to let them grow out. Thus, the pieces that wouldn't go into the braid.

Entering the room, I struggled not to laugh at the sight of Dipper attempting to hit Mabel with his pillow. Mabel dogged and Dipper came dangerously close to hitting the lamp.

"Alright that's enough of that." I moved to grab the pillow when I was hit from behind.

Turning slowly, I noted a smiling Mabel, pillow behind her back. I grinned and dove at her, pinning her to the floor.

"I- the evil- err" I paused thinking of a name. "The evil pillow thief, are here to steal all your pillows for myself!"

"You'll never get my pillow, pillow thief, for I have super kitten fists!"

"No- kitten fists my one weakness!" I dramatically fell backwards, hand on my heart. "You have defeated me great hero!"

"You two are so weird"

"Pot calling kettle" I called, grinning when Dipper laughed.

I stood dusting my legs off and stretching.

"Alright you two, go get ready for the day, and Dipper, that means shower."

"I don't smell that bad…" Dipper grumbled as Mabel rushed from the room.

"Dibs on first shower!"

"Let's go grab something to eat while we wait"

Dipper and I walked downstairs, and I dug out some cereal. It was a bit sugary for my taste, but food was food. Soon Mabel joined us, and I forced Dipper upstairs to get around. Mabel devoured her cereal at a rate that was not healthy.

"Mabel, the cereal isn't going to disappear if you don't eat it."

"Must" bite "finish" bite "saw" bite "cute boy!"

Of course, it had to do with a boy. I snorted and continued to eat at a sane pace. Soon Mabel dashed upstairs and I heard various crashing sounds coming from upstairs. Next thing I knew Mabel was at the table once more, only this time she had brought down the entirety of her craft supplies.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and maybe I was being a little forward" wait what? "So I decided to go about this a different way!"

Mabel held up a folded piece of paper and I raised an eyebrow grabbing it.

"Do you like me?" Okay, little forward but not too bad. "Yes, definitely, absolutely."

Okay this was adorable, and relatively harmless. I smiled handing back to note to a vibrating Mabel. It was uniquely Mabel and if a boy couldn't handle that then they didn't deserve my sister's attention.

"Go get 'em"

Mabel bounced off as Dipper came down the stairs, nearly taking him out. Dipper gave me an exasperated look and I shrugged placing my bowl in the sink. We both followed Mabel to find her smiling at a boy halfway across the shop.

"Mabel, I know you're going through this whole 'boy crazy' phase, but I think you're overdoing it." Dipper had had his fill of Mabel's craziness.

"What! Nah-" Mabel blew a raspberry. "Come on Dipper- this is our first summer away from home together, this is my big chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"Mabel, remember you have all summer"

"To enjoy the romance!" Mabel placed her hands on her hips.

"That's not-" I sighed sitting on the counter. "Nevermind."

"You okay?" Dipper gave me a worried look and I smiled softly.

"Yeah, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," well floor, but he didn't need to know that. "Mabel, you don't need to rush things."

"Mock all you want siblings, but I have a good feeling about this summer, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now!"

We all turned to the door and not a second later Grunkle Stan walked out, somehow looking even more unkept than usual. Then he burped and Dipper and I both lost it. I laughed so hard I fell of the counter and continued to laugh on the floor.

"Aww eww!" Mabel looked so disgusted.

"Alright, calm down, I need one of you to go into the spooky part of the forest and hang these signs up" Grunkle Stan dropped a large pile of signs on the floor.

"Not it!" All three of us coursed.

"Also, not it" Soup said, no, Sass… Soos! Soos said.

"Nobody asked you Soos."

"And I am okay with that." Soos walked off to do Soos things.

"Wendy, I need you to go hang these signs up." Stan turned to the only other paid employee in the shack.

"I would. But I can't, ugh, reach…" Wendy let go of her magazine with one hand and acted out reaching for the signs, eyes never leaving the page.

"I would fire all of you if I could." Stan deadpanned, his gaze flickering back over to us. "All right, let's see, eenie… meenie… miney… you" his hand landed on Dipper.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in the woods I feel like I'm being watched"

Wait, when did he go into the woods? He went to explore without me!

"Ugh, not this again." Stan muttered, frowning.

Dipper exploring without me aside, he was just a kid with a very active imagination. I was told it's a Pine's trait. Looking at all Grunkle Stan's attractions, it wasn't hard to believe.

"I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spell out 'BEWARE'!" Dipper held out his arm revealing very irritated mosquito bites.

"That says 'BEWARB'," Stan wasn't going to change his mind.

"Dipper, don't scratch them!" I swatted his hand away.

"Sorry Maddie"

"Look kid," Stan shook his head. "The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is a local legend, drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to people like them."

"Poor fools" I mutter as a tourist bops a Stan bobble head and laughs.

"So quit being so paranoid!" Stan gestured to the pile of signs and Dipper sighed picking some of them up.

After my dream last night, I really wanted to explore the forest, but I hadn't really had an excuse. Now Grunkle Stan had practically handed me one on a sliver plater.

"I'll help!" Stan gave me an odd look and opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again.

"Fine, but I expect you to be back twice as fast!"

I grinned picking up the rest of the signs, "Thanks Six-" I paused shaking my head a little. "Stan, bleh words are hard."

I headed out the door, not looking back, but if I had I may have seen how Stan's eyes had widened.


	3. A Sign

**Hello everyone! I hope you are staying home and healthy! I've been going a little stir crazy lately, and I definitely haven't put to much time into the new Animal Crossing game, nope! In short, I haven't been writing like I should have been, but (due to allergies) I got a little sick and now that I'm feeling better, I am more focused. That means more writing! So, here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer Song! I don't own gravity falls, this isn't very long, yeah!**

The forest was just as grand as I thought it would be. I smiled, my eyes slipping shut. The forest was a familiar sort of comforting. I could spend forever here.

"Maddie?" I snapped out of my daze, eyes finding a concerned Dipper. "You okay, I've been calling your name and…"

"I'm fine, just remembering stuff from when I was a kid." I smiled and started forwards into the woods. "Let's get these signs up before Stan gets worried."

"I don't think Stan likes me very much." Dipper muttered hanging up his first sign.

"What makes you say that?"

"Dunno, just a feeling…" Dipper moved on to another sign. "It's just- he always ignores my ideas and calls me paranoid."

"I don't think it's ever a bad thing to be cautious" I paused considering my words carefully. "Even if I don't feel exactly the same, I do admit that sometimes I do feel as if I'm being watched."

"So, I'm not crazy?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Haha very funny Maddie." Dipper smiled as he hammered up another sign.

"I do try" I got to work on my own signs, and we where quickly coming down to our last few. "You know these signs will lead anything from the forest straight to-"

A metal clang rang out through the woods and I dropped my remaining signs in surprise. Spinning around I noted an equally startled Dipper.

"What was that?"

Dipper dug his fingers into the tree and pried open a secret panel. It creaked loudly and I quickly looked around the forest. Nothing appeared to have been attracted by the doors noise, so I returned my gaze to Dipper.

"Maddie, you're seeing this to, right?"

"Yeah, as long as you're seeing it to"

I moved over to Dipper and peered inside. There were two levers and without saying anything we each grabbed one. With a nod, we each pulled, and a loud clang sounded from behind us. Spinning around I spotted a newly open hole. We both approached slowly, and I glanced inside. It was a book, an old, dusty book. Dipper picked it up and blew some of the dust off and I sneezed.

"Sorry Maddie"

"Yeah, yeah just open it!"

Dipper opened the cover revealing a torn piece of paper. It looked as if someone had purposely tore the name out. Dipper flipped the page and began to read.

""It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dippers eyes widened as he continued. "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust."

Dipper read and I shivered glancing around the forest suddenly feeling a little less comfortable then I had before.

"No one you can trust…" Dipper frowned glancing around the forest much the same way I just had.

"HELLO!" Mabel screamed jumping out from behind some bushes.

I jumped backwards tripping over the open door and Dipper let out a high-pitched yell. Mabel cracked up and I gave her the stink eye standing back up.

"How did you do that?"

"I followed the trail of signs and then jumped out at you." Mabel grinned happily. "You were taking too long, and I got bored."

"Mabel," I groaned, rubbing my back.

"What'cha reading there, some nerd thing?" Mabel suddenly leaned towards Dipper.

Dipper stammered, quickly hiding the journal behind his back. "Uh, uh, it's nothing!"

"'Uh, uh, it's nothing!'" Mabel imitated, laughing at her brother before she frowned slightly. "Are you actually not going to show me?"

A goat wandered into our sight and Dipper gave it an odd look. "Let's go somewhere more private"

One trek back to the Mystery shack later we had all migrated to the living room. I don't think Dipper put the book down the entire walk back. I could already see an obsession forming and I began to mentally prepare myself for the inevitable fallout.

"It's amazing!" Dipper exclaimed as he paced. "Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side."

Dipper flipped to a page and held it up to Mabel.

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabel exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, shoving Dipper's shoulder lightly.

Dipper, either oblivious or ignoring Mabel's lack of enthusiasm, continues, "And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop... like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared!"

Mabel was being weird, well weirder than normal. I tried to focus on what Dipper was saying, I really did, but something was wrong with Mabel. Normally she'd be just as excited by the prospect of adventure as Dipper was. Then the doorbell rang, and I felt my stomach sink. I wasn't gone that long!

"Who is that?" Dipper sounded really annoyed at being interrupted.

"Woops, looks like it's time to spill the beans" Mabel flipped over a can of empty beans. "Whoop, beans."

"Mabel..." I gave her a look.

Mabel grinned and swelled with happiness "This girls got a date!"

"Let me get this straight- in the half hour we were gone, you already found yourself a boyfriend?" Dipper shook his head exasperated.

"Wait hold up- boyfriend!?" I squeaked, caught off guard.

"Yep!" Mabel beamed, "he's handsome"

"Mabel you're 12"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistible!" Mabel bounced from foot to foot. "I can't wait for you to meet him!"

As if he was listening the doorbell rang again. Mabel rushed off to answer it and I mentally pulled up the protective older sibling speech that I totally hadn't practiced in the mirror a few times. Satisfied that I remembered it, I moved behind Dipper reading over his shoulder. The journal was cool, and I could see why Dipper was having a hard time putting it down.

"What are the two of you reading?" Stan suddenly walked into the room.

Dipper jumped, fumbling with the journal before stuffing it behind a pillow and grabbing a random magazine. I tried my hardest not to start laughing.

"We were uh- catching up on-" Dipper made a face as he read the title, "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue" Stan nodded taking a sip of a cola.

"Hey family!" Mabel reappeared in the doorway, "say hello to my new boyfriend!"

I hid any negative reaction I may of hand. If first impressions held true for everyone, I wouldn't put much on this boy. He looked like he had just crawled out of the woods and he was setting off several of my alarms.

"Sup"

'Sup' I mentally mocked, okay I was a little biased.

"Hey" Dipper shuffled awkwardly, and I could tell he felt the same way.

"How's it hanging?" Stan wasn't even paying attention to anything Mabel was saying.

"Pleasure" I muttered giving him the stink eye.

Mabel was as oblivious as Stan to the feelings of the other people in the room.

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep." Mabel grabbed onto his arm and squeezed, and I held back the urge to pull them apart. "Oh, little muscle, that's- what a surprise…"

"Okay!" I stepped forward and separated the two under the pretense of shaking the teens hand. "What's your name?"

"Uh- Normal…MAN!" I stepped back frowning as Mabel stepped forward.

"He means Norman."

"Are you bleeding Norman?" Dipper was giving the teen an evil eye that could rival my own.

"It's jam" Norman muttered, his eyes shifting around.

"I love jam!" Mabel reached onto Norman's arm, "look at this!"

Norman finally seemed to register the mood and turned to Mabel, "So, you wanna hold hands or whatever?"

Mabel giggled her face flushing pink, "Oh, oh, my goodness."

Mabel gripped his hand grinning like a ninny. I mentally groaned, she was to far gone to be saved.

"Don't wait up!" Mabel rushed towards the door pulling Norman behind her.

"Be back before dark!" I called wincing as Norman was dragged straight into a wall.

"So that was something" I muttered turning to Dipper who was already reabsorbed into the Journal, Stan having wandered off a while ago.

I moved back behind Dipper and began to read along with him. Eventually we both got tired of all the distractions of the living room and had moved upstairs. Dipper had found a nice windowsill to sit on and I had followed him to it. I had grabbed one of my books and was calmly reading as Dipper read the journal under his breath behind me.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for… teenagers?! Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious…" Dipper read getting progressively louder before he cut himself off with a gasp.

"Dipper?"

"Zombies!"


End file.
